The Phantom of the Amazon
by Andimpink
Summary: Basically what the title says. Sarah Kingsly takes a vacation to the Amazon. Her future is told and she is to meet a phantom. The phantom happens to be a killer and a thief, but little does she know that it also is part of her past... ErikxOC (On hold until further notice. Really busy with other stories and I have major writers block. Sorry.)
1. The River Sea

Chapter 1: "The River Sea"

The small boat was pushed along by a long pole. The forest was so extensive and filled with so many different noises I never heard before. Exotic flowers blossomed along the river bank giving of a sweet intoxicating scent that never left my senses. The air was very humid making it almost hard to breath. Although this was so new to me, my driver didn't seem too thrilled; he probably just has done this so many times it's gotten old. His name was Tiran and was a native here. I never thought that I'd find myself on the Amazon River, also known as the "River Sea", for a vacation. My boss back in New York City said that I worked too hard and needed a well deserved vacation. He offered for me to stay in his summer house near Manaus here on the Amazon. When I heard that, I took up the offer, packed as soon as I could, then left without a single thought.

My brown hair was piled atop my head in a bun. It was much easier having it that way because my curly locks would get really frizzy in this high humidity. Kari, my best friend in the entire world, said she liked my hair down, but I didn't listen to her at all. Another thing she complimented me on all the time was my icy blue eyes. She had met someone who said my eyes were amazing. I didn't really believe that was the truth, but I couldn't disagree with her. I recently turned 23 and people still said I looked younger than that.

It was a long, talk less boat ride into town. Tiran really needed some kind of social life. Through the top of the trees, I could see the large skyscrapers of the city. I had thought it was just a small village on the river, but I was wrong. As we neared the docks, many other people with motor boats and row boats floated by giving us a wave. Tiran pulled up next to a larger boat and docked there. He helped me climb out and grabbed my entire luggage. Surprisingly, I hadn't packed more than two suitcases. I had 1126.13(1500 dollars worth) Euro for buying supplies for my stay and whatever else I wanted. Tiran showed me around the city and helped me do my shopping.

After our long tour, Tiran decided to take me to the summer house. We reached the docks and were loading everything onto the boat when an old woman approached me. She began speaking to me in a language I didn't understand. Tiran must have been listening because he spoke back to her in the same tongue. After he was done, she said a few words that made me feel like they were poisoned and left. "Tiran what did she say?" He continued loading without telling me. "Tiran, I demand that you tell me. You are supposed to translate for me because you are my guide."

"She was an old psychic and said she saw your future. Nothing that bad."

"Tiran, what did she say!?" I wanted to know so bad it was killing me!

"She said something about you meeting a phantom that roams the forest around where you were staying." Tiran helped me back into the boat and we pushed off. "She also said that you are going to be cursed and get lost in the forest." I was too curious and got what was coming to me. Curiosity killed the cat and I was dead a thousand times over. Once again, our boat ride was spent in a speech less manner. The only noises were the water lapping against the sides of the boat and the animal cries. As we came around a corner, I saw upon the bank a group of Capybaras. It looked like a family and made me think of the one I didn't have.

My family had left me when I was a baby. They just up and ran away from the house and left me there all alone. When somebody reported them missing, the police came to the house. That's where they found me. I was then sent to an adoption facility, but I was never adopted. People back then had bad taste in children and that was one of the many reasons I hadn't been chosen. All of the holidays, all of my birthdays, all of my free time, I spent alone; that was until I met Kari. She and I met at our middle school and became great friends. We were always together. After high school, we both went to the same college and graduated together. Since the day I met her, I felt like I had been adopted in a way, but it still couldn't fill up the hole in my heart where only a family could be placed.

After about 45 minutes, we came upon a quaint little house. I assumed that this was the summer house that I was to stay at because Tiran docked the boat there. He said that there were housekeepers waiting inside for me and would help bring in my luggage. I climbed up the steps to the house and opened the door. Somewhere in the house, voices were arguing. "Hello. Is anybody here?" The voices stopped their bickering and their feet sounded against the wood floor.

"Hello miss Sarah. We are so glad you are staying here." A tall dark colored man was the first into the room and the first to welcome me. The next two people were younger looking women with tan skin. "I am Victor and this is Mary and Adeline. We are your housekeepers and will be taking care of all your needs during your stay."

"Welcome Miss Sarah." The two said together.

"Thanks. Tiran said that you would bring in my luggage. I would do it myself, but..."

"No worries Miss Sarah. I will bring it in for you. The girls have prepared a dinner for you and I know you must be exhausted from your trip." With those words Victor left the house and went to fetch my luggage.

Adeline gently grabbed my arm and led me to a couch. Mary had disappeared down a hall way and returned with a platter of food. There was a soup that smelled much like chicken noodle, but looked way different, two rolls, and a glass of ice water. "Enjoy, Miss Sarah." Mary said as she sat the food on a small table in the middle of the room. "If you need anything, just call for us." Both of the girls left the room. I then began eating. The food tasted very different, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would have tasted. Soon after I began eating, Victor came through the door, but didn't have my luggage and on top of that, looked like he had the crap beat out of him. There was a large cut above his left eye and another one on his forearm.

"Oh my goodness!" I said nearly dropping my spoon onto the ground. "Mary, Adeline come quick!" I stood up and rushed over to Victor.

"Miss Sarah, I am fine, just a little beaten, but I am fine." He tried to escape me fussing over him, but I knew better.

"Victor, whatever happened to you? Where's my luggage? Was Tiran there when this happened or did he do this to you?" I asked him as I lead him to the couch. Mary and Adeline were soon in the room and rushed right back out for medical supplies at the sight of Victor.

"Tiran was long gone when I went out there. Somebody must have snuck up behind me and tried to choke me. I fought back, but not once I saw the perpetrator. It must have been the Phantom..."

"Miss Sarah, I'll take care of him from here. Thank you." Mary quickly set to work on fixing Victor up.

"I will show you to your room. There even is a chest filled with some clothing you can wear since your luggage is gone." Adeline led me up a set of stairs and into a room. The room had a wallpaper with roses all over it. There was a plain bed with thin sheets in against the far wall and the chest at the foot of it. A vanity sat near the window. "Please make yourself comfortable. We will wake you in the morning for breakfast."

"Adeline, what was the phantom Victor spoke about?" She froze in the door way.

"He is a spirit that wanders the forest thieving people of their belongings and killing them sometimes. Well, most of the time he does because they've either seen him or he just doesn't want anybody to tell the authorities." Adeline had turned to me and held a look of fear in her eyes. "Not even the authorities do anything about him." She quickly left the room.

"Tiran must be dead..."


	2. Trapped

Chapter 2: Trapped

_My feet thundered through the forest. Why I was running, I had no clue, but there was a sense of knowing something was wrong that pushed me to do so. Each tree and bush looked the same giving me the idea I was running in circles. As I burst through some bushes and sat on the forest floor to catch my breath, a twig snapped behind me. I was instantly frozen to the ground. Fear pulsed through my entire body. Suddenly, all the forest's noises disappeared. I was left in silence knowing that I was in danger's path._

_ The feeling of being watched burned into the back of my head. Slowly, I turned my head to see if I could spot whatever was boring a hole into the back of my head with their eyes. Glowing green eyes could be seen in the darkness behind me. Without any sign of what was about to happen, something fell on top of me from the direction of the eyes._ _I quickly pushed the heavy human feeling figure off of me. A scream escaped my lips as I realized that the figure was Tiran._

_ His eyes were open wide gazing up at me. A large gash was visible on his throat and there probably more all over his body. Blood seeped out of his clothes onto the forest floor. Suddenly a pit appeared beneath me and I fell down. I hit the bottom of the hole expecting hard ground, but found a sticky warm liquid. The liquid turned out to be blood. I tried climbing up the walls of the pit, but my efforts were in vain. Something soon had a hold of my ankle and yanked me off the wall. Whatever had a hold of me didn't stop there; it dragged me under the pool of red._

I woke up feeling like I couldn't breathe. After calming myself by taking deep breaths, I looked at the clock that hung on the wall. _Wow, is it really five in the morning?_ There was a haunting feeling that if I went back to sleep, I'd have another nightmare. Curious to what clothes were in the chest, I turned on the light then opened it up.

Inside were different pieces of clothing. Most of them were khaki shorts and t-shirts, but there was also about ten different tank tops and two pairs of jean shorts. Along with those, there were also undergarments. To my surprise most of the clothes were exactly my size. It was almost as if someone knew that I would need these. I grabbed a lime green tank top and a pair of shorts then got dressed. When I was done, I wished I had a good book to read.

The more I waited in my room, the more it became boring. It would probably be a few more hours before the others would be up and have breakfast ready. Deciding to go for a short stroll outside, I slipped on my tennis shoes and applied some bug spray; I didn't want to get eaten alive by whatever bugs inhabited the surrounding area. Silently, I crept down the stairs and outside. The warm morning air was thick with humidity already and I forgot to pull back my hair. Shrugging off the idea of my hair becoming much like a poodles, I started walking into the forest.

It hadn't occurred to me that I should have had an escort through here, but I assumed I would be fine. The many different animal calls around me made me feel like there wasn't danger right behind me. Just the spectacle of the forest dropped my defenses silently. As I walked around a group of trees, I stepped on something odd; whatever it was, quickly clamped down on my ankle. I screamed out in agony as I felt to the ground. My eyes looked upon what trapped me. It was a trap that resembled a bear trap. Blood poured out of my ankle onto the forest floor around it. Pain seared through my foot and drew tears to my eyes. After a few attempts to unlatch the trap from my foot, I gave up and tried to call for help."Somebody, anybody, help!" I called out to no one in particular. No one could hear me anyways.

Time flew by as I helplessly sat in the forest. My foot had stopped bleeding, but I knew that I had lost a bunch of blood and that infection could possibly become a problem. My injury soon got to my mind and began to make me feel sick. The forest became blurry and I couldn't define what things were. All I could see was large green smudges. A pounding headache brought even more pain; there also was a ringing in my ears.

I laid my head on the ground and looked into the blur of the forest. That is when I noticed that something was approaching me. It wasn't some animal, but looked more like a human. I prayed that it was Victor or possible Tiran. Right there in that moment, I realized that it could be the phantom. Mustering up all the strength I had left I began trying to escape the trap again. "Stay away from me whoever you are! Don't make me call for my..." I had nobody to call for so I made up a lie. "I'll call for my husband. He is around here somewhere."

My attempts were useless and soon the figure was nearly standing over me. "Help me!" I screamed as loud as I could. The figure knelt next to me and looked at me. I was surprised that I could barely make out whoever this was. It was a man dressed in very expiditonal clothing. The one thing that stood out was the half mask on the right side of his face; it was white as snow. Perhaps he wasn't the phantom that haunted the Amazon. Maybe he was just a hiker.

He opened is mouth and talked, but I could only see his lips moving. No sound reached my mind. A disorienting whirl started in my vision. When my tired body gave into it, I passed out not knowing who the man was and whether he would help me or not...


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3: Awakening

When I woke up, I found myself in a room with walls painted the color of the midnight sky. The only things I could find inside were the bed I was laying upon and a chair placed next to it. My ankle was wrapped and propped up on two very fluffy pillows. _Oh yeah... that happened. Wait where the guy who saved me was; more importantly, where am I?_ This definitely wasn't my room back at the summer house. _'Sarah, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.'_ I thought to myself bringing a smile to my face. Where in the Amazon jungle am I? I looked out the window in the room to only find the forest surrounding it. When I tried to reposition myself, I accidently jarred my ankle causing pain to shoot through it. I screamed out as a reaction. Hunger also rumbled in my stomach and made me remember that I hadn't eaten since... since whenever I had arrived at the summer house!

"I see you are awake." A voice with a very thick French accent made me jump and once more jar my ankle. I grunted at the pain instead of screaming. Now that I could see him more clearly, I recognized him as the man who saved me. He pretty much wore the same thing as when he found me, including the mask. His black hair was neatly slicked back and held in place with whatever it was that did so. What I found most striking about him though, was his green eyes. They glistened like emeralds... _Wait a minute!_ Right then I remembered the dream with Tiran in it and those green eyes.

"Stay back from me!" I shouted at the man. He continued to walk towards me and there was nothing I could do or say to stop him. My injured ankle had rendered me useless. He sat down next to me in the chair and looked at me with a despairing look in his eyes. Did my words hurt him? The thought of me harming a cold blooded killer with a mere four words fascinated me. "Um... I... where..." It became very awkward in that room with him staring at me and not speaking at all. _I wish I could jump out the window and end my life now..._

"I'm sorry for frightening you." he finally said. I nearly fainted at the sound of his voice. It was so magical. He looked out the window in the room and then back at me. "How is your ankle feeling? I know I'm not the best doctor but I did what I could." _He took care of me? _

"Um... it's not hurting at the moment." I told him. "I am very hungry though. What is the date?"

"It is the 7th. Why do you ask?" he replied curiously. _I haven't eaten in a little over a day!_

"I haven't eaten in a day!" I exclaimed. He quickly jumped from the chair and walked over to the door. This kind of freaked me out. It made me wonder if he was scared of what I said.

"I'll go and get something for you right away... What is your name, mademoiselle?" Until then, I hadn't a reason to give him my name or ask for his. He was just the guy who saved me and would take me back to the summer house when I was feeling up to it.

"Sarah. Sarah Kingsley. What is your name?" I asked. He didn't tell me and continued walking out the door. _Totally unfair! I told him my name and the least he could do was give me a fake name, but no! He just left the room without telling me anything._ Men always seemed to do that to me; they never gave me any information besides what was needed at the time. Curiousity was already screaming at me because I didn't know if he was the Phantom or not and with the added bonus of meeting mister 'no name' added to it.

When he returned, he carried with him a tray filled with a plate of scrambled eggs, a blueberry scone, and a glass of water. The scent of the food made my stomach rumble again. I covered my stomach with my hands and blushed. The mystery man placed the tray on my lap and took a seat next to me. I ate in awkward silence. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched the man. He seemed content with watching every little thing I do. His eyes followed my hands as I picked up the scrambled eggs with a fork, chewed the food, drink some water, and pretty much everything I did. It was kind of... creepy if you asked me not to mention uncomfortable. When I was done and absolutely full from the delicious brunch, he removed the tray and placed it on the floor next to the chair.

"Mademoiselle Kingsley, I am Erik. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Erik took my hand and kissed it. The entire time his lips lingered on my hand, his eyes remained locked with mine. When at last he stood up straight again, I let go of a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I opened my mouth to ask him a question, but he shushed me by putting his finger upon my lips. "I understand that you are curious as to why I brought you here, but you need rest first. Don't worry anymore, Mademoiselle Sarah. Your questions can be answered after you rest some more." With those words, he picked up the tray and exited the room gracefully. _I want my questions answered now!_ With a huff of defeat, I did my best to get comfortable and rest as Erik had said. _Erik... I like that name very much..._


	4. Questions

**Chapter 4**

I woke up later that day. It was probably around dinner time when Erik came walking into the room with yet another tray of food; he watched me eat, and then took the tray away when I was done. When would I get a chance to ask him a single question? The anticipation was killing me and so was boredom. There wasn't much for me to do since my ankle was still injured. It was about ten minutes later when I found I had to _go_ really bad. "Um... Erik!" I called out. "Erik!"

"Yes?" he asked sticking his head from around the corner of the door way.

"Um... I have to... you know." _How do I put this? I wish there was a girl around here!_ "I have to... go."

"Go where, mademoiselle?" I face palmed myself in embarrassment. How could he not know what "go" means?

"I have to go to the bathroom!" I nearly shouted. A look of amusement came across his face. _Just wipe that smug little look off your..._

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Erik walked over next to me and helped me to sit up. I was about to ask him how I would make it into the bathroom, but the problem was solved when he picked me up off the bed and carried me out of the room bridal style. We went down the hall and he placed me inside the bathroom. I leaned up against the sink to support myself. "Just call when you are done with your _business_." Erik closed the door. I nearly giggled from his way of saying what I needed to do.

After I was done doing my... business, I opened the door slightly to call for Erik, but nearly fell over backwards when I saw him standing right in front of the door. "I'm done." He picked me up once again and carried me back to the bedroom. As he set me down, I noticed how he gently did so, much unlike his snappy way of talking to me. He treated me like a precious porcelain doll. "Thank you, Erik."

"You are welcome, Mademoiselle Kingsley." he said ever so formally.

"If I can call you Erik, than I insist you call me Sarah." I smiled which earned me a slight curl of his lips, but it wasn't a full out grin. He nodded in acknowledgement. "Now, can you please answer some of my questions?"

"I can, but only under the circumstances that any questions about my mask are left out of the questioning."

"I agree to your terms. For my first question, I'd like to ask where are we, exactly?" I watched as he sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"We are in my house, in the guest bedroom. As you already know, we are still in the Amazon because you can see out the window." he answered plainly. _What a great help he is!_ "Next question."

"How long will it take my ankle to get better?" I asked.

"Based on the damage, I'd say five to six weeks, but for recovery I'd add about another three weeks to that number."

"Really? That is going to be a long time, but I'll be fine as soon as I'm back at the summer house." I said.

"You aren't going back to the summer house." Instantly he regretted his words and shut his mouth. _What does he mean? Does he plan to keep me here?_

"Why am I not going back there? All my belongings are there. Victor and his sisters..." he covered my mouth with his hand to silence me.

"Think you went back for a family situation. All your belongings are here now, in the dresser and the closet. You are to stay with me." _He just has to be the phantom! Especially if he thinks I am to stay here like a caged bird and if he was so sly as to lie about me returning home._ "I think you've asked one too many questions, my dear. Mademoiselle Kingsley, this is where I take my leave." Erik stood and made his way to the door.

"I'm not staying here! I can assure you this, Erik! What right do you have to keep me here. Oh yeah, you're the phantom!" Erik froze mid-step. "Am I correct?" Still no movement or reply. "I am, aren't I? This is just wonderful. I am trapped here with a cold blooded murder! He tries to hide it, but I know. I'm not so naive or blind as..."

"Chrisine..." he whispered and left the room; locking the door in the process. I was left there furious and confused. _Who is this Christine?_

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Its something at least, right?**


End file.
